Tablet of Stars
Welcome to the Stone Tablet of Promise! Here you can view some information on the various characters who have become the Stars of Destiny. Any name marked with a * indicates that that character is an NPC and not an actual player. Any name marked with Their Name is a player. 36 Stars of Heaven #1 - Tenkai Star / Chief Star of Heaven -''' Oboyo Jinsaka The leader of the Paranormal Deliverance Force and head of the Jinsaka Manor. He has the Spirit Rune on his left hand and is tasked with gathering a force to fight the ghost ship and its phantoms. He fights with a custom staff and a handgun. '#4* - Tenkan Star / Star of Idleness -' Lucass An adept at magic, Lucass was the apprentice to Lady Leknaat, the seer who warned Oboyo of the inevitable invasion by the ghost ship. He is Oboyo's adviser on the Spirit Rune, and is safely guarding the Rune of Punishment. He's also 316 years old, but looks like he's 13 because he held a true rune at that age for a while. '#7 - Tenmou Star / Star of Swift Courage -' Spitfire Though she's not the fastest, even among pegasi, Spitfire is still a highly-regarded one, largely due to the fact that she's in charge of the Wonderbolts. This also means she's highly knowledgeable in military tactics, and a capable commanding officer both on and off the battlefield. She met Launchpad in her office in Shrike and was introduced to the Paranormal Defense Force. '#19 - Tenku Star / The Empty Star -' Estaban (Mekis) The trusty mount of Melkis, the Small and Fuzzy. The ivory mallard is rarely seen without his master by his side. '#28* - Tenhei Star / The Leveled Star -' Launchpad McQuack An expert at crashing, although he can apparently fly too. He flew into a storm one day in Duckburg, which caused him to crash into the cleft. Oboyo hired him to be his helicopter pilot, against his better judgement. '#32* - Tenrou Star / The Goal Star -' Lionel Slack Born into a secretive order of exorcists, Lionel spent most of his life studying texts. He seems to care a lot about Lym, but has made no moves on her since the death of his master, Rhakashka. '#33* - Tensui Star / The Star of Intelligence -' Lym Hughes Separated from her parents at birth, Lym was adopted by Rhakashka and invited into a secretive order of exorcists. She can be sassy at times, but is generally well motivated to follow in Rhakashka's footsteps. 72 Stars of Earth '#46* - Chibun Star / The Learned Star -' Dr. Egon Spengler A scientist from Earth. With the help of his colleagues, he invented several devices to be used on ghosts and formed a business known as the Ghostbusters. He only has one proton gun, but he is working on creating new devices for the Paranormal Deliverance Force to use. '#50 - Chikyou Star / The Strong Star -' M85 (Helios) The M85 is Helios' loyal companion. Though it may look like it could level an entire city block with minimal effort, it is surprisingly kindhearted. It met Oboyo while in Shrike on business with Helios. '#60* - Chibaku Star / The Barbarous Star -' Sho Minamimoto A deranged psychopathic genius in mathematics, one might wonder why such an individual is even among Oboyo's entourage. The truth is that not even Oboyo knows, but the eccentric man has pulled through in the past. '#65* - Chisou Star The Walking Star -' Dr. Carlton Reeves An inventor who developed the idea for an elevator in his own world before waking up in the cleft one day. He went nearly insane upon hearing that his original idea was a common everyday occurrence. Oboyo recruited him while eating out for lunch in Shrike one day. '#74 - Chii Star / The Peculiar Star -' Mekis From a young age, Mekis had been trained to be a warrior. As such, he had spent little time with other children. His only true friend was his trusty mount, Estaban. And so, the two have been inseparable. Mekis joined the PDF after assisting Oboyo against Ghost Nappa in Truce. '#76* - Chisyun Star / The Elegant Star -' Servbot #1337 One of countless servbots seen throughout the cleft. #1337 is often given grunt work, and often botches it as well. Even then, he's found a place in several people's hearts. He can generally be found cleaning up around the Jinsaka Manor. '#83 - Chiyou Star / The Magic Star - 'Twilight Sparkle Twilight Sparkle, as both Princess Celestia's personal student and the bearer of the legendary Element of Magic, got pulled from her home in Equestria to experience life away from what she knew, despite her initial reluctance and misgivings. She has since then come to terms with her duty in the Cleft. She met Oboyo on the docks in Truce and joined the PDF in order to honor her late friend's memory. She's quite skilled in using magic, and has an extensive repertoire of spells available to her, in addition to being an excellent strategist, in spite of being relatively young. '#90 - Chitan Star / The Short Star -' Julexa Julexa is an impulsive little Pichu who has a knack for getting into trouble. She fell into the cleft one day after falling into a Diglett's hole. Like any pokemon, she can protect herself and others if the need arises. She joined the PDF with Twilight after assisting in taking down Ghost Nappa. '''#97 - Chisatsu Star / The Searching Star - Lynette Bishop Flight Sergeant Lynette Bishop is a Brittanian Sniper and Strike which who, upon entering the Cleft, has become permanently merged with her Familiar, a Scottish Fold, giving her cat ears and tail, as well as allowing her to access magic at any time. She's kind to a fault, and very loyal, though her faith in her abilities is a little low. Lynette has the ability to control her bullets after they leave the barrel of her rifle, able to ignore shifts in the wind and movement of her target. She joined the PDF after assisting Twilight and Egon during the brawl with Ghost Nappa. '#98 - Chiaku Star / The Fierce Star -' Commander Deim A sophisticated war-droid, created to defend her home system, she has since found a new purpose after an abrupt shift in dimensions that relocated her into the Cleft. She met Oboyo while fishing for koi and agreed to work security for his manor. An exceptional unarmed combatant. '#100 - Chisu Star / The Mathematic Star -' Helios Helios is a mechon dealer and lives out of a wrecked transport north of Truce. He met Oboyo in Shrike while on business and gave him a communicator. '#101* - Chiin Star / The Shadowy Star -' Ms. Kuporia An elderly moogle maid, Ms. Kuporia often tends to the needs of Oboyo's guests. She's also a good cook, and her friendliness rarely encounters frustrated responses. '#108* - Chikou Star / The Dog Star -' Mr. Moit An expert matango businessman, Mr. Moit is well connected with merchants throughout the cleft. He is often Oboyo's primary source of information and has a lot of friends. He oversees the merchants Oboyo has leased rooms to and even runs his own shop, to which he shamelessly charges the young master full price on his wares.